


“Do you like me, Ortiz?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Flirting, Multi, References to Drugs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're a female drug dealer and you help the club with their financial issues. During that time, Juice starts to develop a crush on your and the guys tease him into asking you out."





	“Do you like me, Ortiz?”

“How much was this last shipment?”   
“Thirty kilos.”

Jax nodded and took a drag from his cigarette while you stood and walked to the bar, heels clicking against the marble. After pouring yourself and him some Jameson, you sat beside him again and sipped at your glass, a comfortable silence falling over the two of you. It was broken after a minute by the blonde.

“You know, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this for us. I don’t feel like I’ve ever really sat down and thanked you. You really helped us out of a bind with this partnership. We were in too deep, way over our heads. If it weren’t for you…I don’t know where we’d be. My club and I really want to make sure you know how appreciative we are for you helping us out.”

You smiled and reached over to pat his knee.

“Don’t worry about it, Jackson. You guys helped me too. I needed the extra muscle.”

Nero had gotten in contact with you one day, asking if you’d be willing to do some friends of his a favor. He’d been a family friend growing up and had always looked out for you so helping him was never an issue. Helping someone you were unfamiliar with, on the other hand, that wasn’t something that you liked to do. You’d worked hard for your money, hustling from a young age and working your way up the ladder to where you were now, a young woman with a couple of businesses under her belt. Coke was the most lucrative, brought in the most money at the steadiest rate. It also brought the most heat though and adding someone into the mix wasn’t what you wanted to do but Nero had pleaded. They were stuck financially and needed some support, just until they could get back onto their feet.

They’d gotten involved with a cartel and that had proved to be one of their biggest mistakes. They’d struggled to get out of the deal and had finally escaped the hold, tired and bloody. They still had stacking debts though and now they had no way to pay it back and so Nero had come to you. You didn’t hand out charity, you were too smart for that, and so in exchange for loaning them the money, all you asked was that Jax have his club provide extra protection and manpower for you. It was a small price to pay for the near 300k you’d be forking out over the next couple months to them.

You’d been working together now for about 4 months now and had quickly learned that he was a sound business partner. He kept his word, was patient and didn’t hassle you or bring any extra heat. He had some of his guys stay in your warehouse and front to provide extra protection, Happy and Tig going out as your debt collectors and enforcers, and Juice helping out with all of the money transfers through wiring. You’d all developed a steady partnership and before long, you could honestly say that they’d become your friends. You trusted them and they trusted you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why don’t you just tell her you like her before your eyes fall out of your head?”

Juice looked away from you and over at Chibs and Tig who were now standing beside him, looking down at him with smirks. Juice huffed and looked away, glancing back over at you as you spoke to Jax.

“Yeah right. She’s doesn’t like me. She likes Jax.”

Chibs snorted and clapped a rough hand on Juice’s shoulder before walking around and coming to stand next to him.

“They’re business partners. They’ll always interact more than the rest of us. But this deal of ours is coming to a close. You don’t wanna lose your chance.” 

Tig quickly chimed in. 

“I doubt she’ll wanna let you go though, you’re her favorite nerd. I mean who else is gonna update her flash player for her?”

Chibs and Tig laughed as Juice grumbled, growing more annoyed but the minute. He did like you but he doubted you liked him and he wasn’t about to embarrass himself when you rejected him. The guys wouldn’t let up though, throwing little jabs throughout the past week, trying to get him to ask you out. They’d been teasing him repeatedly and he was sure they just wanted for you to say no so they could never let him hear the end of it. But what if you said yes? You’d been hanging out the last few nights, having him fixing some software for you and show you how to use it for when they left and you seemed to enjoy having him around. He was so out of your league though and if he was honest, you intimidated him a bit. Your red lipstick and sleek black heels, even the way you walked oozed confidence, which was the exact opposite of him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Jax walked out of the room with you and smirked, seeing Juice watching you. 

“What’s on your mind Juicy?” 

The boys laughed as Juice blushed but you didn’t notice, walking over to the fancy mirror on the wall to touch up your makeup. The three of them began to push and shove him in your direction, taunting him quietly and finally he took a deep breath, walking over towards you. He hesitantly approached you, one hand grabbing the back of his neck as he looked down at the floor.

“Uh, hi.” 

“Hey Juice.”

You glanced over at him through the mirror and smiled before you continued to move a piece of your hair.

“I was just wondering if, uh, if you would like to maybe go out for coffee or lunch or something sometime.”

At that, your smile fell and you turned around, facing him completely with a cautious look on your face. His eyes widened and he backtracked immediately.

“I mean you don’t have to of course, I was just thinking. You totally don’t have to if you don’t want to. Even though you know that, I’m just saying.”

Juice cringed, his face and ears going red in his embarrassment as his brothers snickered from behind him. You continued to watch him, your face as stoic and intimidating as ever until you smirked.

“Do you like me, Ortiz?”

He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing which answer was the right one and before he knew it, you’d taken the extra 3 steps that put you nose to nose and you repeated your question, this time lightly grasping his chin to keep his eyes on you and not the floor.

“Do you like me?”

He didn’t trust his voice so he simply nodded and your smirk broadened, your fingers slipping from his jaw. You nodded as well like you understood but said nothing and laughed, Juice feeling like a complete idiot. Of course a girl like you wouldn’t want to go on a date with him. Why would you? He tried to will down the redness in his cheeks as you walked away from him, back into your office, the guys standing there trying to stifle their laughter. He watched through the glass walls as you pulled your purse from your desk and walked back out, over towards the exit. Before you walked out though, you looked back at Juice over your shoulder.

“Well come on. I thought you were gonna take me on a date?”

Glancing over at Jax, Tig and Chibs, he saw that their jovial smiles had all disappeared and they were now looking with dropped jaws. Juice grinned widely and jogged over to you, holding open the door as the two of you walked out.

“Yes ma'am.”


End file.
